Ginger
by Midnight113
Summary: I knew she was perfect for me. I also knew that the nickname Ginger was more appropriate than any other. The July 4th carnival just added to my need for the angry brainiac from East. I had to have her. T&G Oneshot. Sequel to The Firework King.


**Ginger © Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it. **

**Synopsis: I knew she was perfect for me. I also knew that the nickname Ginger was more appropriate than any other. The July 4th carnival just added to my need for the angry braniac from East. I had to have her. T&G Oneshot. Sequel to The Firework King.**

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113._** **_Ginger is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ginger<strong>

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'**

**The Firework King**

**Mood: Excited.**

God she was hot! Hotter than any of the girls West High had to offer. I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was perfect. Everything about her was absolutely perfect. Her hair, her face, her eyes… hell even those dimples made her different than any other piece of ass I'd ever seen. Not that she was just a piece of ass or anything… although it was definitely one of her many assets.

And those lips… oh man those plump pink glossy lips, I could practically taste their juiciness. I couldn't stop looking at them whenever she spoke. The way they twisted when she scowled at me, it made my day. Lucky enough she never noticed, at least I don't think she did.

She had a temper that flared every time she was even slightly annoyed. Her eyes lit up like maroon fire and the sarcasm dripped from her. It was… intoxicating. She was like a drug, keeping me high. And like a gingersnap cookie, everything she said kept me on my toes and exited me. My Ginger.

The last three months had sucked not being able to see her. I couldn't rip her from my mind. And watching her hips sway as she walked away from me down the hall, made my gut twist with anticipation.

I stared down at the ink she had printed on my skin with her pen. Studying the cell number, I smirked. I can't believe I got her to finally agree to go out on a date with me. Man oh man, I wasn't expecting her to actually agree to it. Running my hand through my disheveled head of hair, my smirk remained planted on my face.

Oh shit! Now I have to come up with an idea for our date. Shit, shit, shit… It's got to blow her away, it can't be something stupid. I have to take her somewhere fancy, expensive; I have to impress her. It's bad enough she thinks I'm a cocky ass… which I guess I sort of am most of the time.

It's not my fault though, it's the pressure that comes with being the basketball captain. Everyone expects something from you, all the time. It's stressful, but it sort of builds this certain amount of arrogance I definitely didn't miss out on.

So here I am. Freaking out now that she finally agreed to a date with me. Well, if all else fails, I've still got my amazing firework display up my sleeve. I've just got to get through the date without her thinking I'm a complete douche bag, which I'm not. I have to get her to realize we're perfect for each other. I can make this work. Yeah, this won't be too difficult.

Placing my hands in the pockets of my jeans, I walked down the hallway in route to the decathlon tournament my little brother was involved in. A smirk still played on my face as I thought about Gabriella Montez. By the end of next week, she'd be all mine.

Once I figure out how to make it happen that is.

I'll just give her a call later and set up our date. It'll be smooth sailing from there.

I'm not worried at all… this is going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>The Firework King Again<strong>

**Mood: Slightly Frustrated, But Exited And Cocky As Ever**

A week later, I stood outside of the rival school yard of East High and watched as students and various faculty members exited through the large green doors. I was patiently waiting for a certain brunette to make her appearance as I leaned against my green Mustang convertible. What's taking her so long? What, does she live in there or something? I crossed my arms and slouched back.

Becoming increasingly irritated, I frowned when the last students of the day jumped in their cars and sped off out of the empty parking lot. Where the hell was she?

Finally, I spotted her with another girl who I recognized from the carnival… the blonde pink bundle of joy that had Chad wrapped around her finger. I guess I should be thankful considering I'd probably never would have been given a chance to talk to Gabriella outside of school had it not been for Sharpay's extreme interest in my best friend. Things always work out for a reason I guess.

I watched Gabriella intently from across the lot and waited for her to spot me. It shouldn't be difficult considering I was the only other car in the vicinity other than the obnoxious looking pink convertible and little white station wagon. It wasn't hard to figure which car belonged to who either.

Just as Gabriella waved goodbye to the blonde, she turned and spotted me. Her eyes widened comically and I couldn't help but smirk before grinning triumphantly. Looks like my surprise attack worked.

I watched her look down at her bag and shake her head. Her mouth opened a little and I suspected a small curse escaped past those delicious, plump lips of hers I just wanted to kiss the life out of.

She seemed to hesitate a moment in the middle of the parking lot before pulling herself together. I couldn't help but drop my grin into another smirk as she approached. When she got close enough, I transformed my tone into one of complete innocence and greeted her. "Hi-ya Ginger."

"Bite me."

Hell yeah. I widened my eyes in appreciation of the comment and nodded. "Looks like you're still snapping Ginger."

Her beautiful eyes lit up into that maroon color I enjoyed seeing whenever we spoke. Man she knew how to turn a guy on. She placed a hand on her hip, jutting it out to one side and I had to repress my sudden urge to drool and groan at her. Holy shit she was gonna kill me.

"Is there any particular reason why you're here or are you just stalking me now, oh Great Firework King?"

"I don't know, is there any particular reason why you haven't returned any of my calls?" I mocked, remaining calm and collected as I leaned against my Mustang. Stay cool man, she's just trying to get a rise out of ya.

She placed a finger against her chin and pretended to think about my question. Damn she was good at acting like she didn't give a shit about me. "Uh… let's see. I've been busy."

"Uh huh." Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"The school year just started and… and I have certain obligations that don't revolve around you."

"Ah… I see. And this has nothing to do with me being the egotistical captain of the West High Knights basketball team?" I asked her, smirking when she shook her head quickly.

"Please… you may think you have some kind of affect on me, but you don't. I'm not like all the other girls."

I trailed my eyes slowly over her body. Her arms crossed at her chest and my eyes immediately landed on the toned skin of her midriff that was currently showing from her scrunched up blouse. My eyes then flew to the exposed skin of her shoulder where her shirt hung loosely off the side. Damn she was hot.

"No you certainly aren't." I mumbled under my breath before giving my head a little shake. I bit back a chuckle when she rolled her eyes at me.

"Look… I know I said I was curious about what you had to offer-"

"You mean my _fireworks_?" I teased, straightening up and taking a step closer to her.

She waved my comment away. "Yeah sure, whatever." Then took a step back. I smiled smugly in her direction and took another step forward. "I uh… I've been giving it some thought and you know, I really don't think it would be very good for either of our reputations-" I took another step forward while she took another one back. "-if we're seen hanging out together." She finished quickly, hitting the trunk of her car when I took one last step forward and caged her in against it.

I placed both of my arms on either side of her body and smirked as she leaned back. She looked like a frightened little lamb with her big doe eyes staring up at me in concern. "I. Don't. Care." I pronounced each word slowly just in case her braniac self didn't get the clear message.

I leaned forward caging her in more until she was cast in a dark shadow, my body eclipsing her from the bright afternoon sun. I resisted chuckling when I saw her body tense up and freeze in what had to be the most uncomfortable posture I'd ever seen against a car. Her back arched more until she practically fell against the truck.

My lips curled up at the edges until I brushed my lips against hers slowly. "Mmm… I really don't care."

I captured those luscious lips that I had been daydreaming about for last three months and smirked into the kiss. I pulled back to see her reaction and kept my smirk planted on my lips when I saw her eyes shut so tightly they were crinkling from the pressure.

Her lips were still parted and I couldn't help but lean down and peck them again. Twice… three times. "So… we good?"

Her eyes opened in a daze and I just continued to smirk.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then?" I asked, pulling away from her and studying the cuticles of my finger nails nonchalantly.

"Uh huh." She mumbled in her seductive, innocent haze that made me want to jump her.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Excellent, is eight good?"

"Uh huh." She repeated, staring at me. I could just imagine what she was thinking. That I, Troy Bolton, am awesome. I know… I can't even imagine how girls don't pee their panties when I look their way. That's how powerful my presence is.

"I'd ask you for your address, but you seem a little preoccupied so I'll just get Chad to ask Blondie for it." She nodded again dumbly. "Well, I'm glad we had this little chat Ginger. I'll see you later."

I gave her my infamous, sexy wink that made all the ladies swoon and then retreated to my Mustang. Hopping into the car, I placed my aviator sunglasses over my blue eyes and started the ignition so that it gave a loud purr. I revved the engine for effect, and because I knew it made my exit look even sexier than my entrance, before peeling out of the lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginger<strong>

**Mood: Annoyed… What Else Is New?**

I stared after him in a complete daze until he disappeared from site altogether. What just happened? That rich, cocky bastard… did he really show up here because I didn't return all his annoying phone calls? I was going to get around to it. He's not the one in charge here, I am. I thought I made that clear when I gave him my number a week ago.

Damn, did I actually just let him have control over the situation? Ugh! His arrogance is suffocating… but those lips, they're so… warm. And he knows it, that son of a bitch knows how good he is. He even smells like heaven, whatever that smells like. I can't believe he cornered me at school and talked… no tricked me into going out with him. I'm not ready for this.

Running my fingers through the knots of my curls, I sighed. "Shit." I cursed, before heading to my car and flinging my bag in the backseat. Slumping into the drivers seat, I banged my head on the steering wheel three times… yes three times before I pulled out my cell phone.

I dialed number one for speed dial and waited. Then waited some more before I heard the voice of my ever annoying blonde friend. _"Hello."_

"I'm going to kill you Sharpay."

_"You know, that's the hundredth time you've threatened me in the last three months Crabby Gabi."_

"Ugh! Stop with that stupid name already! It's so third grade."

_"Whatever Crabby Gabi."_

I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue. I should know better than to encourage her. "Look… I just got cornered in the parking lot at school by Troy Bolton."

_"I know, I saw him when I pulled out."_ She giggled and I wished she was in front of me so I could strangle her to death.

"Shar… focus will ya?"

_"I'll try."_ Well at least she knew that was asking a lot from her.

"I'm kinda, sorta, maybe freaking out here right now and I need my best friend to help me."

_"Well what are you kinda, sorta, maybe freaking out about?"_ She replied in a mocking tone.

"Don't push me Shar or we won't share make-up for a week." I threatened and then smirked when I heard her suck in a deep breath. That got her attention.

_"Alright, alright already. No need to pull out the big guns."_ I rolled my eyes again. _"What's the problem exactly?"_

"Troy Bolton."

There was a pregnant pause before she replied. _"So… what's the problem exactly?"_

"Grrr… Shar!" I yelled into the receiver. "He's the captain of West High's Knights. The rich, spoiled, always gets what he wants Golden God of the rival school." As if she didn't know. "Do you not see anything wrong with that?"

She was silent for a moment and then snickered. _"Yeah… he's interested in you."_ She full out laughed then, a loud bark in my ear and I scowled. Well some friend she was.

"Sharpay." I spoke in a warning tone through clenched teeth. "I swear to God, you got me into this mess so you're going to help me get out of it."

_"Uh… how am I going to do that?"_ I was at a loss for words. I guess I hadn't really planned that far ahead.

"I don't know, can't you go out with him? I mean, you are the female equivalent of him at East." Yeah I know, stupid logic.

_"What would that matter? I'm sure there's a female equivalent of me at West High too."_ She laughed again. _"And besides… he's made it pretty clear he wants you and only you."_

She had a point. But there must be someone else out there who's just as appealing to him as me. Think Gabriella, think… oh blast it all.

When I didn't say anything, Sharpay spoke up. _"I know… you can borrow my dress for your date. Where's he taking you? Somewhere nice I'm sure, I mean, he is rich. Oh! And I can do your make-up. You're going to look so cute and-"_

I groaned and hit my head against the steering wheel once more. Count on her to get sidetracked with the less important details. Some help she was turning out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Now The Firework King <strong>

**Mood: Still Excited, Still Cocky And Looking Fine**

She was so freaking gorgeous! I'm so lucky… I mean, I already am just by being a privileged person… but damn look at her ass, she's so fine!

I watched her walk into the French Bistro, remaining a few steps behind so that I could, ehem… not to sound like a perv but, appreciate her assets better. This was the perfect angle to stare at her from. I tilted my head, cocking it to the side as I watched her hips sway angrily back and forth in front of me. Her black strapped heels punctured the sidewalk as she furiously stomped into the restaurant I had chosen for our date. Poor thing, she just can't get enough of me.

The date had started off rather well in my opinion. I had shown up at her house just like we had agreed, getting her address from her blonde friend like I had said I would. Then I waited for her to come out, or rather for her to be shoved out through the doorway before it was slammed behind her.

I studied her from my Mustang as she gripped her black clutch like it was a lifeline, or like it was someone's neck she was squeezing, and then she gritted her teeth and walked to my car.

When she got in, she told me not to speak so I remained silent for a whole minute before I opened my mouth and told her she looked hot.

She scowled and snapped at me just like I predicted she would and I smirked despite myself. This was going to be so much fun, I couldn't wait to rile her up. She was like one of those wind up toys that you could crank and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't one of the things that turned me on about her.

I told her I'd play nice but she didn't believe me. I was super good the entire drive to the Bistro, that is, until I pulled the car up to the valet and told her how I couldn't wait for the night to end. She had taken my comment completely out of context, like I was insinuating we would have a good time, kiss and then make another date. Of course I had meant it in the, 'let's go back to my place and have sex' way. I even told her as such, that's when she groaned loudly (which just turned me on more) and then got out and slammed the door in my face.

Which led us to right now. We were being escorted to our table for two and I kept reaching for her hand as she walked in front of me. She turned and scowled over her shoulder before ripping her hand out of my grip. Boy was she extra hostile tonight.

We took our seats as the waiter handed us our menus. I went ahead and ordered some white wine for the both of us, I knew she'd be impressed. Her glare across the table told me as such once I smiled my most charming smile at her.

Once the waiter was gone, I began, "So… what are you gonna have Ginger?"

I saw her study the menu with apprehension. "Is everything on this menu in French?" She squeaked out and I bit back a laugh.

"Yes."

"Where are the prices?" She asked again, her eyes narrowing as they skimmed the contents of her menu.

I laughed. "Why?"

She looked up at me, her eyes still narrowed. "Cuz I'd like to know what I'm eating and how much it is."

"Money isn't important tonight."

She scoffed, looking back down at her menu. "Money is always important to people who don't have any." I frowned then. "But alright wise ass… get me the most expensive thing on the menu."

I smiled at her then. She was so pissed, it was obvious. Clearly about her attraction towards me. But who could blame her? I am awesome. "Whatever you want Ginger."

She rolled her eyes and placed her menu on the table. "Okay Gilligan. You know, the nickname is getting kind of old Bolton."

"I don't think so Montez." She covered her face with her palm and moaned into it. I smirked and leaned forward. "You shouldn't do that baby, it's turning me on."

Her head shot up so fast, I immediately pulled back in fear that she'd reach across the table and try to kill me. "Don't call me that." She pointed a finger at me in warning. Was I really suppose to be intimidated by her little cute finger wagging at me? Did I look like a puppy that just made a mess on the carpet? Her attempt to look stern was cute, though, so I gave her points for that.

I innocently bashed my beautiful long eyelashes at her and shrugged. "Why whatever do you mean Ginger? Is there another term of endearment you wish for me to bestow upon you?"

"Let's get something straight here." She whisper yelled across the table, her voice low so that she wouldn't disturb the people around us eating. "The only reason I'm here on this date is because you tricked me into it." Keep telling yourself that baby cakes. I nodded politely as she continued. "And the minute we're through eating here, you're taking me back to my house and never speaking to me again."

"Why is that?" I asked, scrunching my face up.

"Because." She hissed out, her fists tightening on the table cloth. "You're a chauvinistic pig who is spoiled and too good looking for your own well being."

"I am." I quirked an eyebrow, happy with her assessment of me. She said I was good looking, now we're getting somewhere.

"You know what your problem is?" She asked, not waiting for me to respond. I watched the waiter bring out our chilled bottle of wine and place it in an ice bucket beside our table. He placed a cork screw inside and released it with a loud _POP _as I continued to nod and listen to Gabriella.

Humoring her I shook my head. "No, what?" Sounding completely interested. Part of me wanted to hear her thoughts. If this was the only way I would be able to hear her angelic voice then so be it. My ego could take a little bashing.

"Your micro sized brain can only think about five subjects."

I raised my eyebrows. "And what are those five subjects?"

She lifted her hand and counted each one. "Food, sleep, winning, narcissism and sex."

I stared at her in amusement and decided to rile her up a little bit. "You forgot one thing on that list Ginger." I informed her, gently moving my foot under the table until it rubbed up against hers.

Her eyes widened with the gesture and she shifted her body to try and get away from me. Wh…what?" She stuttered and I smirked with my success at getting her all flustered.

Leaning forward, I slipped my hand under the table and ran the pad of my thumb along the exposed skin of her thigh. "You." I whispered.

For a moment I thought I imagined her quick intake of breath or the way she was biting her bottom lip until it turned white from the pressure. I was pretty sure lust flashed in her eyes before they changed back into their brown hues and she fidgeted with her clutch.

"I ah… have to use the restroom."

She bolted from the table, causing it to shake when she hit it and stormed off in the direction of the ladies room. I watched her leave with a satisfied smirk on my lips and decided to kill some time by pouring us both a glass of wine.

* * *

><p><strong>Back To Ginger<strong>

**Mood: Still Annoyed And Now Angry With Herself **

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!

I'm hyperventilating here. I'm gonna faint. Is it hot in here or is it just me? I started fanning myself and then ran to the sink to splash water over my face. A women exited one of the stalls and stared at me like I was some crazy person.

My cheeks were flushed to the point where I was unrecognizable to even myself. What is wrong with me? What is wrong with him? Touching me like that? Is he insane? We're in a public restaurant for crying out loud!

I began frantically pacing back and forth, me heels clicking on the marble floor. The floral scent of the restroom wafted through the air and overloaded my senses with potpourri and fruit. This was all too much.

It's all Sharpay's fault for dragging me to that stupid carnival. I just wanted to study! Why me? Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to be so… so… irresistible. And why, oh why in God's name did he have to know it? Like he didn't flaunt enough about himself, his good looks and his reputation for winning at West High.

I gripped my head and leaned against the granite countertop. Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I began psyching myself up. "Okay Gabriella… you can do this. Just march back out there and act completely cool. You're going to get through this dinner without letting him have any affect on you whatsoever and then you're going to go home and never be bothered by him again." Oh please. My brain taunted me. Like that's what you really want. "Shut up!" I yelled at myself and blushed when another woman exited a stall and gave me a creepy stare, running out of the bathroom.

"Great, now he's making me crazy." Newsflash, he's been doing that for three months. "Shut up." I repeated to my brain. Why did it have to be against me on this?

Inhaling a deep breath, I straightened and closed my eyes. "_You _can do this… you _can _do this… you can _do _this… you can do _this_!" I nodded at myself once more and smiled. Troy Bolton will regret ever messing with me.

Grabbing my clutch, I exited the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Back To The Firework King<strong>

**Mood: Patient, Turned On, Still Excited**

Here she comes. I was a little scared she had bailed on me but who would do that? I mean, look at me? No girl in their right mind would leave me alone.

"Get lost?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No."

Okay… she's seems to be trying extra hard not to talk to me. This should be interesting.

"So… I ordered for us. It should be out anytime now."

She nodded, looking around the intimate bistro. I watched the candle light from the table flicker across her cheeks and I noted the red tint hidden there that she probably didn't want me to see. Her eyes scanned the room until they fell on me and I felt honored to have her gaze meet mine. "What?" She asked with confusion.

"You're not talking to me now?"

She shrugged and looked away.

"Would it help me at all if I said I think you're beautiful, smart and one hell of a perfect match for me?"

Her head turned slightly and she looked up at me through her eyelashes. It was… breathtaking. Oh jeez I did not just think that. "Nice try, but no. I am not a perfect match for you."

"We'll see about that."

"No we won't."

We remained quiet, eating our rolls until the main course came out. Gabriella began digging into her meal and looked over at me in surprise. "This is good."

"Good, I'm glad you like it." I smiled.

She took another mouth full and chewed eagerly. A moan escaped from the deep bowels of her throat and I grinned. Even the way she chewed was sexy. She was such a little seductress and she didn't even know it. Or maybe she did?

"At the risk of not eating together in complete silence and looking like weirdos… can I ask you a question?" To my surprise, she nodded. "Why don't you like carnivals?"

Wow, she actually smiled at me. "Bad childhood memory." I tilted my head curiously. "Let's just say that I found out the hard way that I'm not a big fan of heights."

I chuckled. "Uh-oh. What happened?"

"Ferris wheel incident." I widened my eyes. "They stopped it right at the top for five whole minutes and I was freaking out the entire time."

"Ah… that sucks."

"And also-" She stopped, looking down at her food. I wondered what she was going to say but then she shook her head and changed the subject. "This is really good."

"Good." I replied. I took a sip of wine and stared at her. God she wasn't just hot, she really was gorgeous. She'd never believe me if I told her that though.

"What about you?" I raised an eyebrow at her from over the edge of my glass. "Your parents are millionaires, they own half the town." I nodded. This was true, my dad was CEO and founder of Bolton Enterprise, the biggest insurance company this side of the coast. "So what are you doing selling fireworks at a carnival for?"

I shrugged. "Chad asked for my help to raise some money and I said yes. I'm not that much of an ass you know? I help out my friends when they ask for it." She nodded her head and continued eating. I grew curious of what she was really going to say before and opened my mouth.

"Hey… what were you going to say before?" She looked at me weirdly so I clarified. "When I asked you about your hatred of carnivals."

She seemed shocked I had brought it back up and then her eyes looked away from mine and back down at her food. She played with her meal for a moment, her fork tapping on the ceramic plate and she shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I furrowed my brow and watched her closely. Her body language was tense and she seemed to be avoiding my eyes while thinking profoundly about something. "Hey, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She shot back so quickly I nearly fell off my chair in surprise.

"Whoa, no need to snap Ginger. I was just asking."

"Well don't."

"Okay. Fine."

"Fine." She repeated. "So what is this exactly?" She motioned to her almost empty plate and I contemplated telling her or not.

"Oh that… it's just Foie gras." I announced.

"What's that?"

"Goose." I explained as she nodded. "Liver."

Her chewing ever so slightly slowed as she tilted her head up and stared at me, her face turned a weird pale color. I suddenly realized I may not be getting any tonight when she spit the last piece out on her plate in disgust.

Whoops.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginger<strong>

**Mood: Pissed Off, Disgusted, Annoyed, Frustrated, Upset, Ready To Go Home**

I can't believe that ass just let me keep eating goose liver… seriously? What the hell? I can't believe I actually enjoyed it too. Oh my God, gross!

"Oh stop sulking." Troy commented from beside me. I had my arms folded over my chest as he drove me home. "It's not that bad."

"You tricked me into eating goose liver!" I complained. "How could you!"

"Hey now, you said you wanted the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Yeah, well that could have easily been duck or a nice salad… hell even a bottle of chardonnay or something. Anything but goose liver." I shivered at the thought.

"Alright, so you're not a big fan of liver even though you cleared your plate. Duly noted." I scowled at him. "I'll keep that mind for our next date."

"Excuse me?" My eyes bulged out of my head as I whipped around to stare as his smug, confident smirk. "Our next date? I hope you mean in hell because I'm not going anywhere with you ever again Troy Bolton."

"Mmm, I love when you say my name when your angry. Do it again." He demanded like a child.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, ignoring him. This guy had serious issues. We stayed in silence for awhile, nighttime fast approaching as the streetlights reflected through the glass and swiped across our faces in the dark. I couldn't help but sneak a glance in his direction and admire his firm jaw line and messy hair.

I imagined running my fingers through it to see if it would stick up or not. Then I remembered I had already done just that at the carnival three months ago. I blushed. Just look out the window Gabriella… focus on the scenery. Just focus on the… wait a minute here. This doesn't look right.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I shrieked in the confined space of the sleek, brand new Mustang that smelled of new leather.

"You know, you've been extra snappy tonight Ginger. Is there any particular reason for that?"

I leaned over the stick as he changed gears and grabbed a handful of his neatly pressed white shirt that his daddy had no doubt purchased for him. "Yeah, I'm with you. Now where the hell are we? This isn't my house Bolton!"

He chuckled, that bastard. He was enjoying this. "Calm down, I'm not kidnapping you or anything. Unless you want me to that is?" He looked over at me and I glared at him. "O-kayyy. I see the humor of my joke was wasted on you. Jeez, tough crowd."

"Now Bolton!" I tightened my grip on his shirt and pulled him down towards my face so he could see my sneering expression a little better.

He gently coaxed my fingers opened, peeling them back until I released him. "It's a surprise." He quickly explained, smiling and showing off his cute dimples. "Don't worry, I'm not taking you to any carnivals or anything. Trust me, you're going to love it."

"No I'm not." I folded my arms adamantly and looked away.

"Yes, you most definitely will." He countered.

"I most definitely disagree." Okay, now I'm starting to sound like the child here.

"Well tough, because I've been planning this for awhile now."

I scoffed. "How long is awhile?"

"Three hours."

"Uh huh. Typical male." I snorted.

"Believe me, I'm not your typical male Gabriella." I looked over at him then because it was so rare to hear him say my name. He had a charming smile on his face and I slapped myself for allowing my betraying heart to thump in excitement. "We're here."

I looked up out the window and was speechless. "Where is here?"

"My house."

Well damn…

"This is not a house." I leaned forward and looked up out the windshield. "This is a castle."

Troy shrugged. "Well… I am The Firework King."

Yeah… you know, I was starting to believe that maybe he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Ginger<strong>

**Mood: Still Annoyed But Now A Little Shocked**

"Come on, follow me." Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me through the side door of the five car garage where he had parked his car. I was speechless, which was something that hardly ever happened to me. This place was ginormous. Oh no, that's not even a word. Being around him is already making me dumber, I can't think straight with this guy.

My jaw was nearly hanging on the marble floor that was so shiny from just being waxed, I was afraid I'd slip and kill myself on it. Not that that would be a bad way to die. Inside a 10 million dollar mansion on top of a hill overlooking all of New Mexico. Nah, I'd be alright with that death.

Oh my… look at that chandelier and that marble staircase. It looks like something out of a movie. Holy wowzers. There I go again.

I only had a moment to stare in awe at the foyer as I passed by quickly, my heels clicking as Troy rushed me through the many large, open rooms. There were enormous oil paintings hanging on every wall and I spotted a dining room that could easily seat at least fifty people if it had to.

I don't belong in a place like this, I don't even know how to breath in a place like this.

"Troy… where are you taking me?" I mumbled as he led me through another large room until we came out to living space that had wall to wall windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling. "Wow."

Through the glass windows was a pool that was lit up bigger than any pool I had ever seen and it… well, it wasn't what had caught my attention. The view beyond the pool, that's what had rendered me speechless. It was sublime.

The mansion, with its elegant rooms and cherry wood furniture, paled in comparison to this view of the entire city.

"Do you like it?"

Was he serious? "I love it. I didn't know a view like this existed in Albuquerque. You can see all of New Mexico from up here."

"Do you want to get closer?" Was there a way to do that? I nodded mutely and let him lead me out a sliding glass door. I spotted a grand baby piano in the corner of the room and immediately thought of Kelsi; she would love to play that.

Shutting the door behind us, he walked out across the pavement that was dimly lit up from the lights around the house. My gaze remained fixed solely on the view before me… it was breathtaking. And it didn't hurt that Troy was standing there either. No, bad Gabriella. Don't think that, he's trying to get to you, don't let him. But, this was one hell of a view.

"I love it out here. More so at night then in the day because you can really appreciate it at night. I feel like you can see more, with the stars and everything. It's like a whole other world out there." I silently watched him and smiled.

When he turned to stare at me I quickly wiped the smile off my face and shrugged, faking indifference. "It's okay."

He smirked at me. "It's about to get better." He whispered, taking a step towards me and I felt the need to back up.

"What do you mean?" Strangely enough, I didn't move. I stayed right where I was and kept my feet planted to the ground and he neared me.

"Shh… wait and see."

My curiosity peaked, I looked at him before a loud bang startled me. My head jerked to the side and I watched the sky light up in magnificent hues of blue, green and red.

I tried so hard not to giggle… so very hard… but I failed. "Fireworks huh?" Wow he was good. "I have to admit, you're pretty good Bolton. Especially considering it isn't even July."

Troy smiled at me, he didn't smirk like I had expected him to. Taking another step, I realized just how close he was to me but I couldn't take a step back. "I've been dying to kiss you all night."

"Well that's too bad. I think you're going to have to wait a little longer."

"I can't do that." He trapped me in his hold, looping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I tried hard not to let his proximity affect me. Instead, I focused on the fireworks booming and crackling over his shoulder.

"This is a pretty romantic gesture, but you're going to have to do more than this Bolton to get-"

"Call me Troy." He requested, rubbing his nose against mine as he stared down at me. My toes curled from the sensation and I shook my head.

"-you're going to have to do a lot more than this Troy to get me into bed with you."

"Hmm… I thought you wanted to see my fireworks?"

"I have seen them."

He chuckled, holding me closer to him as he did something completely unexpected. He let me go.

I watched him as he turned away and walked over to the edge of the pool, his head tilted down as the fireworks continued to blast off in different shapes above his head. The loud crackling from their close distance made it hard not to look at them. It looked like sparkling fire raining through the sky before dying out just above the city skyline. The glittering colors reflected in the pool, shimmering in the calm water as they faded out; only to be replaced with more color.

I suddenly lost control of my body. Moving forward, I came to stand behind Troy's still form. He looked so handsome and sexy standing there, looking down into the pool and watching the display in its reflection. He spotted me next to him and a look of shock crossed his face when I pulled on his black suit jacket and turned him around to face me.

"Hi." I mumbled like an idiot, he probably couldn't even hear me over the fireworks. He was so sexy and I was attracted to him. It wasn't fair. And he planned this whole thing just for me. I mean, that was pretty incredible of him.

"Hi." He replied cautiously. Without another word, I pulled him down to me and crashed my lips against his. They were so soft and warm, just what I needed on this cool night. If it weren't for the fireworks going on behind us I would have thought they were going off inside of me instead. Jeez what a corny thing to think. Maybe Troy's starting to rub off on me.

He bit down on my lip then and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention, goosebumps forming along my arms. I shivered as his arms wrapped around me, crushing me to his chest. His strong grip was so warm and made my spine tingle. Oh God… what was he doing to me?

I leaned up and looped my arms around his neck until there was no space left between us.

* * *

><p><strong>The Firework King Again<strong>

**Mood: Happy, Content, Elated, Over The Moon**

Fuck! She was going to be the death of me I swear. Just listening to the little sounds she made sent my head in overdrive. I knew, in this moment, I had to have her forever. Nobody else will ever come close. She was mine. My Ginger.

I wanted to hear her purr again so I gently bit down on her bottom lip and tugged at it lightly. She whimpered and I smiled, trailing my tongue along the edge of her mouth waiting for her to accept it… to accept us.

She quietly moaned when I rubbed her back in a circular motion and finally opened her mouth to me. I was on cloud nine at last. This was better than any other feeling I had ever experienced before. Only with her, always with her. How did she do it? What did she have that no other girl did? I guess I'm still trying to figure that out. But I'm new to this so I'll give it some time.

After remaining in a passionate tangled lip-lock for several minutes, I finally pulled away from her. Her eyes were glazed over and her lips now swollen and red. The fireworks exploded and reflected in her irises and I felt like my heart was beating so fast it would jump right out of my body.

I smirked at her face and then pecked her lips once more. "I told you I was The Firework King." I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned.

Her face changed then with a mischievous glint in her eye as her mouth curled up into her own smirk.

"Yeah… you did." Her eyes darted behind me real quick before her smirk widened. "Oh baby?" She asked and I became suspicious.

"Yes?"

"If you think you're getting lucky tonight, you're dead wrong."

I frowned and pouted at her. "Am I?"

She nodded and then did something I never in a million years would have suspected.

She pushed me…

Into the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginger One More Time<strong>

**Mood: Gleeful, Pleased, Delighted, Ecstatic, Cheery, Victorious, In High Spirits**

Oh come on! I had to do it. He had that cute, little smug grin again and I just had to wipe it off his face. What better way than by cooling him off? And me of course, I mean, we were both pretty hot and those fireworks aren't the only thing sizzling by the pool… if you know what I mean.

I was laughing my ass off and I couldn't stop. My eyes were squinting through my laughter and I could barely make out his face. He looked beyond shocked with the turn of events. He so had it coming.

"You look like a wet puppy." I giggled, holding my stomach as he floated in the middle of the pool. The splash his body had made when it hit the water was so big, I had to move back a step to avoid it. Now that it was safe again, I moved closer and leaned down by the edge of the pool. I rested my hands on my knees and tilted my head. "How ya doing? You look a little cold Troy."

Kicking his legs, he swam over to the edge of the pool and looked up at me. "Oh you think you're so smart don't you? Well for your information, I'm completely fine."

"You are?"

"Totally perfect." He smirked. "How about yourself?"

"I'm good."

"Yeah? Not for long." Before I knew what was happening, Troy grabbed my arms and pulled me forward.

"Ahhh!" I shrieked before breaking through the surface of the water. Completely submerged, I kicked my legs until my head emerged from the pool. Pushing my now wet hair back away from my face, I scowled at Troy's laughing form in front of me. "Troy!"

"What? Fair is fair."

"Well it was funnier when it wasn't happening to me." I pointed out childishly as the fireworks kept going off. "What are these, never-ending fireworks?"

Troy looked up at the sky and shook his head. "I bought enough to last the whole night through, baby. Miles has been told to keep shooting them off until they're all gone."

I assumed Miles was a friend or a butler of some sort. I didn't really question it further because Troy was now getting closer and closer to me and I was suddenly very aware of it.

"You're a bad girl Gabriella. You shouldn't go around pushing people, you'll get punished."

"And you shouldn't go around pulling people." I waded in the water, backing up until I hit the edge of the pool behind me. Troy advanced and I felt really nervous.

Caging me in against the blue tile, he leaned forward and brushed his nose over mine. "Ready for your punishment?" I gulped in anticipation and leaned my head back against the cold tile.

"I dare you."

Just like that, his lips covered mine with a new urgency. I couldn't help but pull his wet body against mine and meet his kiss with the same amount of fervor.

He pulled me closer and nuzzled his face in my neck, kissing me there until everything else in the world didn't matter except us. It was then that I had the scariest thought I've ever had in relation to Troy Bolton.

I could get use to this.

* * *

><p><strong>The Firework King One Last Time<strong>

**Mood: Satisfied, Relaxed, Comfortable, Excited For The Future**

As I pulled up to the front of her house, I turned off the car and turned to study her. We were both still a little damp from our unexpected frolic in the pool, or should I say make-out session. That didn't matter, what mattered was it's a memory I have no desire to ever forget for as long as I lived.

After finally prying our lips off of each other in the pool, I had offered her a change of clothes and a warm fireplace to dry off in front of. Knowing she wasn't an idiot, it only took her a minute before she accepted. We sat for an hour and talked about school and life over some hot cocoa while our clothes dried in the machine.

I had learned more about her than I ever knew. Her favorite color (red), her favorite food (spaghetti), her favorite subject (Math, no surprise there), and even her favorite animal. 'Panda', she had exclaimed and I found the answer random. Then I proceeded to tease her about it until she slapped me and we ended up making out until my little brother walked in and interrupted us.

He started calling me an idiot for flirting with the enemy and I could tell it had bothered Gabriella because she didn't say anything again all night.

Now, sitting in her driveway, I felt the need to tell her something.

"I'm going to be your boyfriend you know."

She scoffed and smiled at me and I suddenly felt relieved I was able to make her smile instead of scowl.

"Oh really Firework King?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded, my smile spreading across my face.

She shook her head at me and looked up the pathway to her front door that was lit up with lights that had attracted an insane amount of bugs because of the heat.

"You uh… you want to come in? My mom's staying over at a friend's so the house is empty. You might not get a better time than right now to get lucky."

She looked nervous as she stared at me from under hooded eyes. I considered her words carefully and finally shook my head. "No, that's okay."

Her face dropped in what I could only guess was disappointment. "Oh… oh uh, okay. That's cool. I'll just-"

"Gabriella."

She stopped speaking and looked at me in embarrassment. I had never seen her wear that emotion before. "I do want to come in-" Boy do I ever! "But, I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because, I want our first time to be more than about convenience because of an empty house. I want it to mean something… to be… special." I knew she probably didn't believe me, but I wasn't going to risk losing her by rushing things. "Maybe on our tenth date."

She smiled then and narrowed her eyes. "Who said anything about another date?"

I smiled too. It felt good. "I'll pick you up tomorrow and drop you off at school."

"I don't think so." She shook her head, still smiling.

"I do."

"I have my own car." She reminded me. Oh yes… I knew that too.

"Not tomorrow you don't. See you at seven."

"I won't be here, I'll be in my own car on my way to school and you and I will probably never see each other again."

Before she could go on about that nonsense, I leaned over and pecked her lips and started up the car. "Goodnight Ginger."

"I'm serious Troy, I'm not going with you to school."

"Of course not. You're going to your school and then I'm going to mine, we're just going in the same car."

She shook her head and got out of passenger seat, slamming the door behind her. I watched her walk down the pathway before she turned around and came back to the window. I rolled it down and smiled. "Yes?"

"Thank you, for tonight. It was pretty cool."

I nodded my head, knowing it must have been hard for her to admit that. "There's plenty more of it to come." She rolled her eyes and turned around.

I waited for her to get to her door and go through her clutch to pull out her house keys. I watched a moment longer until she was inside and then I drove away. I looked up at my reflection and blew out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

God that was hard! Keep cool Bolton, we're going to play the gentleman card now and see if that works. Jumping into bed with her would be a mistake. I was so close to turning around. It took all of my manly strength to control myself and my manly urges from going back and ravishing what I believed to be the most perfect girl I had ever met. Focus Bolton. Remember you're a winner here.

I smirked at my reflection when I remembered what I had done while she was changing into dry clothes back at my house.

Stopping at the light, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a set of keys… car keys to be exact. My smirk widened.

Well, she wouldn't be going anywhere tomorrow if I had her keys.

I'm going to be in such deep shit. She's going to release hell on me. I can't wait!

I smirked once more and hit the accelerator.

That's why she's my Ginger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This tuned out to be much longer than I ever imagined, what a beast. You're probably all bored to death too if you made it this far. This is dedicated to everyone who requested a sequel and to whoever is reading this. I hope it was okay... it was certainly fun to write and very, very different from anything I've ever written before as you can probably tell. Also my first attempt at Troy in first-person narrative. That was pretty hard actually. Let me know if I got it right or if I was completely off. I'm not a guy so I can only imagine what goes on in their minds, lol. Thanks for the support everyone! As always, my apologies for any grammatical errors. **

**P.S. I know I left it with the potential for more... that was completely unintentional by the way... *cough* So you tell me, should I do another? Or quit while I'm ahead?**


End file.
